


над землёй и людьми

by marianna_night



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff, POV Clary Fray, set during first season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Огни ярмарки искрились и переливались внизу, словно бы молчаливо подмигивая пассажирам чертова колеса. Позже ее снова будут ждать проблемы ее изменившейся жизни, но здесь и сейчас Клэри могла забыть обо всем и просто существовать.





	над землёй и людьми

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Тайного Санты.

Огни ярмарки искрились и переливались внизу, словно бы молчаливо подмигивая пассажирам чертова колеса. Открытые кабинки давали возможность беспрепятственно насладиться окружающими видами, но и не укрывали от прохладного ночного ветерка. Очередной порыв пронесся через кабинку, шевельнув ее волосы, и Клэри крепче прижала к себе плюшевого жирафа. Сувенир выиграл для нее Алек — кто бы сомневался, что ему удастся с первой же попытки — в одном из киосков, обменивающих меткую стрельбу на мягкие игрушки. Клэри тогда рассмеялась, увидев, что за игрушка ей досталась — цвет жирафа почти в точности повторял цвет ее волос, создавая впечатление, что бедное животное болеет острой формой желтухи или стало жертвой парикмахера-экспериментатора. Ей все равно понравился ее новый питомец, теперь, в кабинке колеса обозрения, защищавший ее от холода. Впрочем, как и теплое присутствие совсем рядом, в паре сантиметров от нее.

Когда Алек пригласил ее на свидание, Клэри в первый момент растерялась — настолько неожиданным это показалось ей тогда. Но долго раздумывать с ответом не стала. Пусть их знакомство было не самым гладким, со временем она разглядела в лучнике милого, немного стеснительного парня, преданного друга и отличного Охотника. Если другие этого не видели, что ж, это их проблемы и потери.

Само свидание, его сценарий, неожиданностью для Клэри не был. Она хихикнула, когда узнала, что Алек приходил за советами не к кому-нибудь, а к Саймону, и смеялась не меньше получаса над реакцией друга, которого такое развитие событий изрядно встряхнуло и удивило. Клэри подозревала, что Саймон это свидание не одобрял. Но, несмотря на это, советы все же дал, по крайней мере из его возбужденного рассказа, сопровождавшегося активной жестикуляцией и вспоминанием различных случаев из их детства, она сделала такой вывод.

Стоило отметить, что для человека — пардон, нефилима — незнакомого с традициями примитивных, Алек справился с планированием на твердую четверку с плюсом. Недостающий балл скидывался за периодическое отклонение в сторону с любопытным "что это?" и "зачем они это делают?". Впрочем, Клэри готова была простить и это, сквозь смех объясняя парню, что за попадание в банки можно выиграть приз, а группа подростков на самом деле не видит никаких демонов, а просто обкурилась какой-то травы. В целом Клэри считала вечер успехом. Она сделала себе мысленную пометку поблагодарить Саймона за помощь Алеку в выборе места — она хотела попасть на эту ярмарку уже пару месяцев, с тех пор, как в городе начали появляться объявления о ее приезде.

Круг на колесе обозрения был ее идеей – каждый выходной день по вечерам запускали фейерверки, и Клэри хотелось увидеть разноцветные искры поближе, без шумной толпы вокруг. Попасть на колесо вовремя было той еще задачей – в выходной день здесь было гораздо больше народа, чем обычно, и идея с колесом явно пришла в голову не только ей. Но им повезло, они приближались к верхней точке и фейерверк вот-вот должен был начаться. Клэри убрала телефон, по которому сверяла время, и немного вздрогнула, почувствовав на своих плечах обнимающую ее руку. Она улыбнулась Алеку и, словно по команде, в этот момент небо осветилось разноцветными огнями салютов.

Позже ее снова будут ждать проблемы ее изменившейся жизни, но здесь и сейчас, высоко над землей и людьми, в кабинке чертова колеса с Алеком в окружении фейерверков, Клэри могла забыть обо всем и просто существовать. Она обняла плюшевого жирафа и положила голову на плечо парня, глядя на ярмарку.


End file.
